Crush
by Old Fiat
Summary: This is one of those Thatz Kitchel Rune Tintlet and Rath Cesia... the usual. ... And there are several other pairs... no guyguy pairs... I'm not so fond of those Fanfictions. Svp lu et revue... read and review if you please. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Knights and if I did I would have make up plot twists! TO MUCH WORK!

Crush-

By Old Fiat

Chapter 1; realizing-

Thatz walked quickly down the hall, he was already late on this report! _Alfeegi is gonna be mad._ Thought Thatz, running now.

**_WHAM! CRASH!_**

"Oh shoot," said Thatz picking up his papers. He looked up at the person he had rammed into. "Sorry…" Thatz's sentence trailed off.

"You idiot! Now my dress is all crushed!" yelled Kitchel looking more beautiful then Thatz had ever seen her.

Kitchel's hair had been braided and had little ruby beads on the ends and had been pulled up at the back. Her dress came to about mid thigh and was sewn out of red silk. But it wasn't either of those things, it was that sense pride she had around her, and she looked- pretty!

""Do you know Rune is?" asked Kitchel, brushing dust of the silk.

"Uh-"

Kitchel kicked Thatz with her stilettos. "Well?"

"I-I-" Thatz blushed. _Why am I blushing? I HATE KITCHEL!_ So why was he blushing? "I think Rune's in his room."

_"'_Kay!" Kitchel ran off.

"Jeez," Thatz said to himself leaning against the wall and siding to the floor. "Kitchel's talked to you at least a million times. What happened? I hate Kitchel. Don't I? I'm acting like Rath when you ask him about Cesia." Thatz sat up. "Oh my God. Do I like Kitchel?"

Someone snickered.

Thatz turned around; he had assumed he was alone.

Ruwalk stepped out from behind the corner. "Just what I was wondering."

"Ruwalk," said Thatz into his hands. "Are you always watching me?"

"Alfeegi." said Ruwalk. "Any way, do you like Kitchel?"

"I don't know. How do you tell if you like someone?" asked Thatz, looking up at Ruwalk.

"Well," said Ruwalk, sitting Indian style on the floor. "You stutter and blush every time the object of your affection talks to you."

"Check," said Thatz, sighing. "Wait," Thatz pointed at finger at Ruwalk. "How do you know this?"

"I watched Lykouleon when he first met Raseleane." said Ruwalk blushing and turning away. "And it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." said Thatz. "Who did you like?"

"Fine," sighed Ruwalk. "Cernozura."

"But- why?"

"She was hot then and still is."

"You mean you still like her?"

"Yes," said Ruwalk not hearing the footsteps. "I wish I had told her."

"Hi!" said Lykouleon appearing on the scene.

"LYKOULEON!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"So what's going on?" asked Lykouleon also sitting down on his small booted feet.

"Thatz likes Kitchel," said Ruwalk.

_Fine I'll play my own trump card_. Thought Thatz.

"And Ruwalk likes Cernozura." said Thatz watching Ruwalk's face turn pink.

"Oooooohhh. I knew it," said Lykouleon happily.

"You did?" asked Ruwalk his pink face turning red.

"Yup," said Lykouleon. "Always knew."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Ruwalk looking angry.

"You looked so funny. Remember when I pushed you towards her at that dance? And two had to dance together?" laughed Lykouleon.

"I was normally a pretty good dancer too, but when I danced with her I suddenly had two left feet." said Ruwalk, seeing the laughter in the situation but still looking mad.

"Um," Thatz was totally weired out by this situation. He remembered seeing Ruwalk at Rune and Tintlet's wedding, looking sadly at Cernozura. Thatz mentioned this.

"I saw her talking to Alfeegi in a way that made me never want to tell her how I felt." said Ruwalk, the words pouring out before he could stop them. "She never cared. Never. I couldn't stand it."

"So you became a bachelor," said Lykouleon, hugging his shaking best friend. "I see now."

"Well this isn't helping me." said Thatz and walked off.

_Well did you like Chapter 1? RuwalkxCernozura. Hmmmm. Even I didn't see that coming! _

PREVIEW FOR COMING CHAPTER!

A dance/celebration.

Rath, Rune, Cesia, Alfeegi, Kai Stern etc, come in!

A proposal.

_See ya!_

_-Old Fiat_


	2. Chapter 2

You mean people. REVIEW! Come on please! I'll reply to them if you do!

Anyhoo. Here.

**#Chapter 2#: Dance and proposal**

_Sir Thatz,_

_You are invited to the ball celebrating_

_the pregnancy of Miss Tintlet._

Thatz put down the invite. He wished Cernozura would wake up soon. Thatz sighed and leaned against the balcony side. Stars disappeared as the sun rose. Thatz had Earth out and began to pet him. Then he heard something.

"Rath what is it?" asked Ceisa, angrily. "Why did you wake me up _now_?"

"Sh-shut up," Rath stuttered.

"Well," asked Ceisa. "What is it?"

Rath took a deep breath, "Will- will-"

"Will I what?"

"Will- will you m-marry me?" Rath spluttered.

"I do."

"LET THE KISSING FEST BEGIN!" yelled Thatz.

"Good idea," said Rath.

"THATZ!" Ceisa yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Thatz jumped down. "What? I couldn't help hearing!"

Alfeegi stormed down the hall. "LYKOULEON!" He yelled. "YOU JERK!"

Lykouleon's head popped out of the doorway. "What did I do?" he asked evenly.

"THIS!" yelled Alfegi, waving an invite in front of his face. "DID YOU APPROVE THIS?"

Lykouleon nodded.

"Lykouleon." hissed Alfeegi, very quietly. "You are so dead."

Rune woke up with a jerk. _One more day._ he thought while getting dressed. _Tomorrow is the day of the dance. _

"The dragon knight's and officer's and warrior's clothes need to be re-fitted. Remember this is a dance. The clothes can't be to flowing." Cernozura said, and the collection of maids ran off.

Ruwalk watched her plan the dance and sighed. He probably won't go. But something inside him wanted to.

Cernozura, Tintlet, Kitchel, Raseleane and Ceisa helped each other get ready for the dance and talked about whom they wanted to dance with. Nobody was really telling the truth, but it was fun anyway.

_Did you like it? I hope you did! I like it anyway. _

_Anyhoo, please read and review!_

_-Old Fiat_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Reviewer/s!

Here's chap 3!

Oh yeah! I'm gonna update weekly on both my ffs!

You'll never be bored now!

Old Fiat

**Chapter 3: The Actual dance **

"Attention!" said Lykouleon to the crowd below the platform. "Let the dancing begin!"

Ruwalk looked at Cernozura, she was waltzing with Alfeegi. Rath danced with Ceisa. Rune danced slowly with Tintlet. Nohiro (don't ask _me_ how _he _got there) danced with one of the maids.

The waltz ended and another one started. Thatz walked up to Kitchel. "Will you dance with me?" Kitchel giggled and blushed.

"Sure," she said and they danced. "Look at Kai-Stern!"

Kai-Stern was dancing with Silk (Yeah I know she's dead but shut up, 'kay?) and looking really happy.

"Figures," said Thatz, noticing for the first time Kitchel had bright blue eyes and was wearing a sparkly dress blue dress to set them off. "K-Kitchel I, um, I really-er…"

"You really what?" said Kitchel a slightly hopeful look in her eyes.

"Look at that," said Thatz turning scarlet. "This song is over. I'm really hungry. Bye." He walked off.

Alfeegi was making moves on Cernozura! _That's it!_ Thought Ruwalk.

He was summoning all his strength. He walked over to Alfeegi and hit him straight in the stomach. "You jerk! You knew I liked Cernozura! I told you so!" Ruwalk began to beat up Alfeegi. "How dare you dance with her _pig_." Alfeegi's nose was broken and his lip bled freely.

"Stop!" Cernozura cried, and everyone looked over at them. "Ruwalk let me have a turn." _WHAM!_

"Ooh," said Ruwalk. "Nice one!"

"Thanks!" She and Ruwalk high fived.

The music started again. "Will you dance with me?" She nodded and they left Alfeegi to be attacked by Crewger.

Months passed and finally everyone got one of these:

_Sir/Madame (Fill in blank with person's name),_

_We cordially invite you to the double wedding_

_of Rath and Ceisa, and Ruwalk and Cernozura._

_The reception is at five o'clock PM,_

_(Month/Day/Year)_

Thatz put the invite on his dresser. Two days. He had two days to get ready.

One day.

_YAHOOOOOOOOO!_

_I'M SOOOOO COOL!_

_I have THREE chapters! _

_WOO HOO!_

_**R**emember **T**o **R**ead **A**nd **R**eview!_

_-Old Fiat_

**Peridot-Chan: Thanks for reviewing! If you hadn't reviewed I would've never updated!**

**Sounds funny! You should write it! Sorry about over usage of the word 'said'. I tried not to over use it in this chap.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo yo yo dawgs! I am finally updating! I'm so sorry! My computer died and then I used my sister's and it died too! I'm sorry!

On to the story!

-Old Fiat

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

Rath gazed at the sunset. Tomorrow was his wedding… AND NO ONE WAS READY!

"Thatz!" said Cernozura. "I'm doing fittings for you the night before my wedding and all you do is fidget and moan!"

"I don't need to be fitted! It fits just fine!"

"No it doesn't!" She held on to his wrist and opened her mouth to say something to him and suddenly looked down at it. "Thatz, your wrist is tiny. Have you…" she looked up at him. "Have you been eating?"

"Are you done fitting me yet?" he said angrily. "And what business is that of you?" _Oh my God,_ he thought. _I sound just like Alfeegi._

"Okay… Now you're done. Take that off and let me relax!"

Thatz took of the jacket filled with pins. She could see his ribs stick out father than usual, his arms looked bony and his elbows stuck out in a sickly way. His cheeks looked pinched and his eyes hollow.

"'night Cernozura," Thatz slipped on his loose cottony shirt and went back to his room.

Rune was helping Tintlet get fitted for her bridesmaid gown. Rune, Thatz and Kai-Stern were Rath's best men and Lykouleon was Ruwalk'

It was the reception. Ruwalk and Cernozura were no where to found but Rune had come out of one of the closets looking rather disturbed, embarrassed and shocked so one could only assume… you know…

Rath kept pinching Cesia on the butt and no one but Thatz seemed to notice. Tintlet was very tired and Rune was always getting her water and small slices of cake and other things. The list was endless.

Thatz saw Kitchel on the balcony. _This could be my last chance, go for it Thatz!_

He walked up next to her. "Hey Kitchel."

She looked at him. Her gold dress was very tight at the top and Thatz tried very hard not to look down her cleavage. "Hey Thatz." She seemed rather depressed.

"What's up?" Thatz was glad it was kind of dark outside so she couldn't see that he had gone beet red.

"Nothing, it's just that everyone has gotten paired off," she leaned her elbows on the ledge of the balcony. The bottom of the dress was poofy. It was the bride's maid gown, she had been Cernozura's; some how in the course of time they had grown to be friends. "Everyone but me."

Thatz was leaning on the ledge too. He looked at her. Her blue eyes, her tan skin, her brown hair, her long palms and fingers. Everything about her was perfect. _Just_ _do it you moron! It can't be _that_ hard!_ Despite what his insides screamed, it was that hard. "Well," he started. "Well- I- I- um… I would like to, um."

"You would like to…?" Kitchel felt hopeful again.

"I'd like to be with…" Geez, why was this so hard to say? "I would like to be paired off with you." He said it quite fast.

He wasn't looking at her to hide his red face but as she looked at him she saw that the tips of his pointy ears had gone red. She grinned.

"Well, then," her eyes glinted. "Shouldn't you ask me out?"

"Would you like to?" Suddenly Thatz felt a lot more relaxed it became so much easier to talk to her now he had told her. "Made we could go into town? A restaurant?"

Kitchel laughed. "Of course! Dinner! I don't know what's wrong with your mind." She looked at him. Her smile wide, her eyes glinting not with mischief but something else. "Am I in there with food and treasure?"

"You're at the top of my top ten."

The dragon officers began to set off fireworks as a celebration of the only heir to the throne being married.

Thatz leaned forward to kiss Kitchel as the sky lit up with sparks.

-The End-

**Wow… I finished it… Neat!**

**Fear not fans! I will write I sequel! Probably…**

**Now to reply to my loverly reviews:**

**DieHeartYYHFan44: Thanks Amy! Thatz didn't propose to Kitchel but, you know. They got together, that's a plus right?**

**Ketosuri: Thanks! That's really nice of you!**

**RathIlluser-012: I would've but I can't now::cries: I loved writing this while it lasted.**

**Angstluver: I loved that too. Heh heh. Made me crack up as well when I had to re-read it all to re-write this chapter.**

**SchnickleDooger: You wrote LOADS of reviews! Wow! Thank you for all of them. Heh, yeah, Thatz is spineless in this and… not acting like himself…**

**Shattered Glass Rose: I did! Look at the above page! Lol :p**

**FireyFlames: Um… thanks. I don't really like them except in jest. (i.e.: "Rune I love you." "Um… really?" "Yeah." "Bye…" :Rune creeps off:) **

**Bananaluvie-rc: But I did! Ha ha!**

**Ojosnegro: Haha! I just don't like his hair! Nah, I don't really hate 'feegi, I just felt like beating up someone.**

**Good bye noble people:swishes cape in a 'Phantom of the Opera' sort of way:**

**-Old Fiat**


End file.
